A vehicle is an apparatus to move on the road by driving of vehicle wheels for the purpose of transporting persons or cargo.
A vehicle can perform basic traveling functions and additional functions for user convenience, for example, an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, an air-conditioning control function, a seat heater control function and a function for communicating with an external terminal, among other functions.
The vehicle may include electronic devices for traveling and other electronic devices for performing various safety functions to enhance safety of a vehicle driver and passengers.
In this case, the plurality of electronic devices may interact with each other.
A manufacturing company of vehicles confirms whether the electronic devices are normally operating using a diagnostic device during vehicle assembly, and diagnoses whether the electronic devices normally interact with each other after completion of vehicle assembly.
The vehicle includes a security function configured to protect the plurality of electronic devices when diagnosing the electronic devices.
A conventional system can diagnose such electronic devices only when a diagnostic device is authenticated by a security function of electronic devices embedded in vehicles, such that additional facilities for authenticating the security function must be provided in all fabrication lines of vehicles, a total fabrication time to be consumed for vehicle fabrication unavoidably increases due to addition of the authentication process, resulting in reduced production yield.
If there is no limitation in security of in-vehicle electronic devices, a third party instead of a repairman may perform tuning of the in-vehicle electronic devices after vehicles are delivered to customers, such that there is a risk to vehicle safety and security.